


Draco Malfoy's Collected Works

by Elle Gray (Elle_Gray)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A disconnected series, Draco has a diary, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, and some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray
Summary: Let's imagine for a minute, that Draco keeps a special, leather-bound diary, with all his thoughts and musings. It's a very expensive diary, the leather is very rare and the binding thread is made of mermaid hair and the shiny metal corner pieces are real gold. And let's say there's poems in there. And secrets. Beautiful things, and frightening things, and things it made him cry to write down in words. And let's imagine these are them.





	1. Waiting In A Chair With Chains

_Waiting In A Chair With Chains_

A Hero now, and saviour then, before  
But not of mine, my home was dark and yet  
A twist, a scream, and you were out the door  
You left me there, with time upon my head.

I handed you your wand! And hers! My own!  
What more could I have given you, my heart?  
I was innocent and you must have known  
I'd needed you to play the hero's part

You saw me in the battle, I was scared  
Saw my alliances were not with Death  
My mother risked her life to see you spared  
So spare, in turn, her son, her life, her breath?

So will you come and save me, Chosen One?  
Or is my life of freedom gone and done?


	2. DANGER

D is for danger and how you persist  
Making me stupid when we haven’t kissed.

A is for arse and the swing of your hip  
The cock of your brow and the pout of your lip.

N is for never, and hopefully soon  
And hating myself, lamenting the swoon.

G is for nothing but the heat in my gut  
It’s in frottage and groan and grunt while we rut.

E is for earnest, that look in your eye  
A fondness, a love, a weakness of mine. 

R is for Rum and the warmth in my heart  
This ridiculous rhyme that tears me apart.


End file.
